Runaways 1
| next = ''Runaways'' #2 }} "Pride and Joy" is the title to the first issue of the first ''Runaways'' ongoing comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Brian K. Vaughan with artwork by Adrian Alphona and inks by David Newbold. It was colored by Brian Reber and lettered by Paul Tutrone. The cover art illustration was rendered by Jo Chen. The story was edited by C.B. Cebulski with Stephanie Moore as assistant editor. This issue shipped with a July, 2003 cover date and carries a cover price of $2.50 per copy (US). Appearances * Alex Wilder * Chase Stein * Gertrude Yorkes * Karolina Dean * Molly Hayes * Nico Minoru * Destiny Gonzalez * Alice Hayes * Catherine Wilder * Dale Yorkes * Frank Dean * Gene Hayes * Geoffrey Wilder * Janet Stein * Leslie Dean * Robert Minoru * Stacey Yorkes * Tina Minoru * Victor Stein * Bruce Lee * Hunter * Lotus * Oscar * Stretch * Captain America, Steve Rogers * Daredevil, Matt Murdock * Hulk, Bruce Banner * Invisible Woman, Susan Richards * Spider-Man, Peter Parker * Pride, The * Runaways * Humans * Majesdanians * Mutants * California :* Los Angeles County ::* Glendale :::* Minoru residence ::* Malibu :::* Wilder residence ::* Los Angeles :::* Yorkes residence :::* Hollywood :::* Dean residence :::* Hayes residence :::* Stein residence * Washington, D.C. :* White House * Captain America's shield * Computer * Dagger * Spider-Man's costume * Gene Hayes' automobile * None * Cult * Human sacrifice * Lacrosse * Stabbing Notes & Trivia * This issue is reprinted in the Runaways: Pride and Joy trade paperback collection, which was released by Marvel Comics in March, 2004. * This episode is adapted in the "Reunion" episode of the ''Runaways'' television series. * Nico Minoru is the cover art feature for this issue. * Alex Wilder is sixteen-years-old as per this issue. * Molly Hayes is eleven-years-old as per this issue. * Alex Wilder's computer was developed by Stark Industries. * Frank Dean is an actor who apparently did some work with Kim Basinger. Basinger is an actress who played Vicki Vale in the 1989 Batman feature film. * Tina Minoru makes reference to Oprah Winfrey in this issue. * Nico Minoru returns Alex Wilder's The Prisoner DVDs to him. The Prisoner is an English spy thriller series that aired for a single season from 1967 to 1968. DC Comics published a four-issue ''The Prisoner'' comic book series in 1988. * Nico Minoru makes reference to Keanu Reeves in this episode. Keanu Reeves is an American actor who played Neo Anderson in The Matrix film series. * Gertrude Yorkes makes reference to Eyes Wide Shut, which is a 1999 drama directed by Stanley Kubrick and stars Tom Cruise and Nicole Kidman. * Alex Wilder makes reference to Electro and the Red Skull in this episode. * Alex Wilder's online friends are Stretch, Hunter, Lotus, and Oscar. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * *